Angel Beats!: New Life
by Doge leader
Summary: Angel Beats!: New Life takes place after the Afterlife. Otonashi and Hinata are friends because they went to school with each other and also knew each other from before. They set out to find the rest of the SSS and have a party. Otonashi didn't really think of it like that since he wanted to re-create the SSS and be the leader.
1. Chapter one: Searching

Angel Beats!: New Life

Chapter One: Searching

Otonashi woke up in his bed and looked outside his window to see someone outside. He then opened his window so he could get a better look, "Oh. Hey Hinata." Hinata frowned. "OH?! Why just 'OH' ?!" "Like before, you take things too seriously. You can come inside. Just wait in the living room. I got to get ready for the day and my new job." He closed the window and grabbed a white shirt and black jeans then headed for the bathroom to take a shower. After around eight minutes he walked out clean and dressed then walked down stairs. "Alright. So what's the plan for today after the interview?" Otonashi asked Hinata. "I was thinking we continue to look for some of our friends." Otonashi sighed, "Like yesterday, and the day before. Alright. Hopefully we can relax afterwards. Let's try to find Kanade first then for Yuri." "Alright. I'm fine with that." "You better be Hinata. So. You'll try to find Yuri and I'll try to find Kanade. You got it?" "Yes. Christ. You're even worse than you were in the afterlife." "Shut it." The conversation finished then Otonashi put his shoes on and walked to the door. "Well. Now off we go."

Hinata nodded then walked outside and away then Otonashi walked to his new job-place for the interview and walked inside to the secretary. "I'm here for my interview…" "Your name is?" "Oh. It's Otonashi." "Alright Mr. Otonashi. I'll let Mr. Takai know that you're here. Take a seat and I'll tell you when you can go up." Otonashi sat down in a chair and waited. "But sir." There was a long pause from the woman. "Mr. Takai says he won't be needing you." "Of course. Oh well. Thanks anyways." He sighed then got up and walked away then punched the wall as he left and pulled out his phone and called Hinata. "You better fucking answer Hinata or I'm gonna kick your a…." Hinata answered, "What was that?" "Nothing. I didn't get the job. So now we can look all we want." "Alright. By the way. I already started and I think I've almost found Yuri." "Alright. Tell me if it is and how it goes. I'll look for Kanade." Hinata hung up and continued to walk following a girl and reached out to grab her shoulder. A familiar voice spoke. "Do not touch me anywhere else you pervert." "Oh shit." The girl turned around and kicked Hinata in the balls. "JESUS CHRIST!"

He yelled and fell onto the ground rolling around. "Oh. It's you." "JESUS CHRIST. I GET AN 'OH' FROM YOU TOO?! AND A KICK TO THE FUCKING NUTS!?" "You'll get better soon." Said Yuri helping Hinata up. "Long time no see." Yuri said. "Yeah… Listen. Me and Otonashi have been looking for everyone else. Right now he's looking for Angel. Er. Kanade. Whatever her name is." "It's Kanade, Hinata." "You're so lucky we aren't in the afterlife right now or you'd be 'dead'" Yuri laughed. "Shut it. Come on. Let's go look for Matsushita the fifth." She said then started to walk off. Hinata ran after her to catch up. "I'd rather find Yui." "Right. Let's find her after we find Matsushita." "Alright." Hinata sighed. While those two are searching Otonashi walks past a girl with silver hair that is whistling. He stopped moving and the girl started to walk away. Otonashi walked fastly after the girl and put his hand on her shoulder and the girl turned around scared. "W-What do you want?" She didn't turn around. "Is your name Kanade Taichibana?" Otonashi asked her. "Y-Yes. Why?" "You should know me Kanade." Her eyes widened then she turned around. "OTONASHI!" She hugged him tightly. "I thought I would never find you" "I thought the same. Listen. I found Hinata. And I think he might of found Yuri. I'm not sure. One second. I'm gonna call him." Otonashi called Hinata and Hinata answered. "I found Kanade." "Cool. I found Yuri and Matsushita. Now we're going to look for Yui." "Wow. How did you find Matsushita?" "Dude. It's Matsushita. Where else do you think?" "Ah right. Anyways. You have luck with find Yui and Kanade and I will take rest." Otonashi laughed. "Right right. Alright. We'll meet at your place after we find Yui." "Alright. See you then." Otonashi hung up and Kanade and him held hands walking to his house.

Hinata, Yuri, and Matsushita were walking down the street. "If you guys think about it, Wouldn't Yui most likely be with Girls Dead Monster?" Hinata asked, "You're right. She most likely is." Replied Yuri. Matsushita stayed quiet the whole time they were searching. "Aren't they still like a local band?" "Yeah. I believe so. Alright then. Let's find them. I know where they can be found." The three walked to the community center and walked into the staging area where the band was practicing. "Hey guys." "Oh hey yurippe." said Iwasawa "How have you guys been?" Asked Yuri. "We've been well." "Have you guys seen Yui yet? Hinata's been looking for her." "Uh yeah I think I saw her walking around some where in here. Oh there she is." She pointed to Yui. "Alright guys. Just stay facing this way. We're gonna surprise her. "Yui. Come here!" "Okay Iwasawa." Yui walked over to the group. "Now you guys." The three turned around and Yui almost started to cry and she hugged Hinata. "I missed you guys so much!" "We missed you too. Hell. We missed all of you guys. We're still searching for the others." "Yeah." Iwasawa laughed. "So have you found Otonashi yet? Yeah. We also found Kanade." "Who's Kanade?" "Oh right. You passed on before you knew. Kanade is Angel." "What?! Angel was a human?!" "Yes. Angel IS a human." "Weird. Alright." "Anyways. We're going to Otonashi's house now. You guys might want to come over too. We're trying to get the whole Battlefront together again." Said Hinata. The group walked out of the building and started towards Otonashi's house. Hinata knocked on the door. Otonashi opened the door and saw everyone and he smiled. "Fun. Now we got a party. I would've gotten more stuff I had known this many were coming." "What do you mean more stuff?" Asked Hinata. "Oh. I got some soda and food. And Kanade got the tofu. I can't remember the name for it." Otonashi laughed. "Anyways. Come in guys." "Thanks." Said everyone. Otonashi sat down next to Kanade and kissed her cheek.


	2. Chapter two: Remaking the Battlefront

Chapter Two: Remaking the Battlefront

"Otonashi. Didn't you get any alcohol?" Asked Hinata. "No. Why would I get that?" "Because it's not a party with out alcohol." Hinata said then Otonashi frowned. "Whatever." He lied down and closed his eyes thinking about what he would do since he didn't get the job. Yui was back to her normal self like she was in the Afterlife. Yuri has changed since she wasn't nor wanted to be the leader again. Mastushita hasn't changed that much neither had Hinata. Otonashi knew Kanade had changed and then he opened his eyes after a few minutes of thinking. He was going to choose to remake the battlefront. This time the group was going to be secret and help those that needed it. Sure it sounded like the police except for the fact the police didn't give a damn about people. The SSS was going to come back. But he needed everyone back. Otonashi got up then grabbed Yuri's arm and dragged her to the hallway.

"Yuri. I have a plan." Otonashi said and Yuri tilted her head. "What is it Otonashi?" She asked.  
"We're going to need everyone here with us. But stay with me on this. We're going to bring the Battlefront back." he said.  
"B-But. Once we die though. We'll actually die." Yuri shedded a few tears and they ran down her face. "I-I don't want that Otonashi."  
"I'm not going to let anyone die Yuri. I promise you that. I will even sacrifice myself if I need to. But please. We need to find Noda, Naoi, TK, Shiina, Fujimaki, and the others that made it back. Alright?" Otonashi finished and Yuri nodded and wiped her tears away. They walked back out to the group and Otonashi yelled, "Everyone be quiet!" The room went quite.  
"We're going to get the SSS back together guys. So Girls DeMo, you go find Shiina and Ooyama. Hinata, Yui, and Matsushita go find TK, and Fujimaki. Me, Kanade, and Yuri will go find Noda and Naoi. Call me once you find them." Otonashi finished then gave everyone his phone number and Yui spoke.  
"Who's going to be the leader?" she asked.  
"I will be the leader. Yuri will be second in command. And Kanade will be third." Otonashi said.  
"Now let's go find the others." The group nodded and ran to the door. But even like before they weren't that bright.

"Move out of the way you morons!" Yui yelled and kicked Hinata in the nuts again like how Yuri did.  
"What the hell Yui?!" Yui acted like nothing had happened then the group made it out and all that was left in the house was Kanade, Yuri, and Otonashi.  
"So where should we look first?" Asked Otonashi.  
"Let's try a place that has sharp things. I'm going to be surprised if Noda's there." Said Yuri and the three set off to a weapons shop. Once they got there, there was a man with purple hair behind the counter being the cashier. His hair was too short. But they walked over to him and asked,  
"Is there a man named Noda here by any chance?" Yuri asked.  
"Uh yeah." The man replied.  
"Well can we see him?" Yuri asked again.  
"You're looking right at him." Noda replied.  
"Oh wow. You look different than before." Yuri said  
"What is it you guys want?" Noda asked.  
"We're getting the SSS back together." Otonashi stepped in.  
"Alright. I'll join." Noda finished then jumped over the counter. "It's about closing time anyways. This place isn't open for long." Otonashi walked out the door and waited for the others to come out. Once they did Otonashi got a call from Hinata. "Let me tell him." Yui said over the phone.  
"No. Goddammit Yui." He kicked Yui away.  
"Hey Otonashi. We found TK and Fujimaki." Hinata hung up then Otonashi got a call from Iwasawa.  
"We found Ooyama and Shiina." She hung up.  
"So now we have to look for Naoi. Let's go to a pottery shop." The four walked to look for Naoi.  
"He Naoi!" Noda yelled and Naoi looked over and smiled and waved then ran over.  
"Hey guys. It's been a while huh?" Naoi said.  
"Yeah it has. Follow us Naoi." Otonashi said. Naoi nodded then followed them back to Otonashi's house and walked in.  
"We've got everyone now guys. Let's start up the new Battlefront." Otonashi said.  
"What are we going to do Otonashi?" Asked Ooyama.  
"We do what the cops can't do. We will have groups or squads of three to four. We protect those that can't protect themselves." Otonashi said, "You will follow the rules of the new SSS. We do not harm civilians. We will do whatever we can to help whoever we can whenever we can. Now for groups. Hinata, Yui, TK, Matsushita. You're group one. You can name it what you want. Girls DeMo. You're squad two. Name it whatever you want. Naoi, Ooyama, Shiina, and Fujimaki. You're squad three. Name it whatever you want. Kanade, Yuri, Noda, and I will be squad four. These three will think of a name. We will work in 2-4 hour shifts each. If you think that is too much talk to me and I'll get everyone to vote for a change in time. Squad four. Let's move out." Noda, Kanade, and Yuri nodded and headed out the door.


	3. Chapter three: The First Move

Chapter Three: First move

Kanade, Yuri, Noda, and Otonashi were walking down the street. It was around the time of 4:30-4:45. There was nothing going on at the moment. The group was waiting and walking when they heard a scream. They ran towards the noise but when they got there, there was a woman that had been stabbed.  
"Kanade, Noda. Help her. Ma'am. Can you point in what direction he went?" Otonashi asked. She pointed down an alleyway.  
"You three. Get her to the hospital. I'm going after the fucker." Otonashi said before running down the alleyway after the guy. This was the fastest he had ran in both of his lives. He planned to catch the assaulter and take him to the police or if he had to. He would kill him. He kept running and eventually found the man by himself. Some how he knew someone would follow. Otonashi couldn't tell what he looked like but he was going to take him down one way or the other. The man ran at Otonashi and jabbed at him. Otonashi jumped out of the way right before he did and punched him in the stomach. The man was still standing then ran towards Otonashi again.  
"Oh fuck." Was what Otonashi was thinking. Kanade, Yuri, and Noda were already almost to the hospital. Otonashi backed up a little and ran towards the man too planning to kick him. His plan failed. The man stabbed him in the stomach and Otonashi let out a loud scream to alert the others. He also had tears in his eyes and tried to identify the man now that he was in the light. He couldn't identify and he slowly passed out bleeding to death. The man had already left. Otonashi was on the ground and he rolled over slowly and tried to crawl back to where the others were at. He didn't get very far, only a few feet. Kanade heard the scream a few minutes ago and knew it was Otonashi and she ran to find him.

"Sweetie?!" She yelled looking for him. Otonashi heard her yell.  
"Kan. Kanade. He. Help. Me." He looked up reaching for Kanade. The light had been broken and she could not see him. She had to rely on sound so she closed her eyes and listened closely.  
"Kanade." Otonashi passed out still bleeding. She heard him this time and ran forward picking him up slowly. She hardly could because of his weight.  
"I got you Otonashi. Please stay alive for me." She said shedding a few tears trying not to cry. Noda met her a block away and helped her with Otonashi.  
"Take him to the hospital please. Please Noda." She let go of Otonashi and fell to her knees starting to cry.  
"I will Kanade. I promise I will get him there." Noda said.  
"T-Thank you." Yuri ran towards them for she had to get the woman there by herself because the other two had left to find Otonashi.  
"Guys. The woman will be alright…" She looked at Noda who had walked past her then at Kanade who was on the ground crying. Yuri walked over to Kanade and picked her up setting her on her feet.  
"It's alright Kanade. I'm sure Otonashi will be fine." Yuri said.

"A-Are you sure?" Kanade asked. Yuri nodded and walked after Noda with Kanade. It was starting to get dark. They made it to the hospital. Otonashi was still bleeding and Noda was covered in blood.  
"Please don't die Otonashi. Please" Kanade said still crying.  
"Kanade. Take a deep breathe for me please. Please calm down." Yuri said. Kanade nodded then did as she said. Otonashi was taking to a room right away and they started to stitch him up. Luckily the knife didn't go that deep. He would make it since they had gotten there in time. But he wouldn't be able to leave for a while. The three left then ran back to Otonashi's house and told the others what had happened.  
"So if you guys see a man that looks shady. Please confront him and take him down. We seriously need to find this guy." Said Yuri. The SSS nodded and some sat down on the couches and chairs and some lied down on the floor falling asleep.


	4. Chapter four: Searching for the unknown

Chapter four: Searching for the unknown man

Otonashi lied awake looking out the window sighing. "Goddammit. I swear. I will find you. And kill you. You goddamn bastard." It started to snow and he smiled.  
"I hope they have fun while I'm in here. It would be best for them to not worry." He said before someone came in.  
"Yes. It would be best for them to not worry." The man spoke.  
"Who are you?" Otonashi asked.  
"The one that could of killed you. You little fucker." He said. Otonashi was scared shitless because he couldn't do anything.  
"Don't worry. I'll wait until you get better. When you do. Meet me at the park. By yourself. No one else. Just you and me. Only one will leave." the man left and Otonashi closed his eyes. He fell asleep. In the morning the group came to the hospital. Only a few people at a time were allowed to visit. So that meant that the group would have to come in three to four people at a time. First Yuri, Kanade, and Noda came in.  
"Please guys. Do not worry about me. Go have fun. I'll get better. I promise." Otonashi said looking at the three, "Tell the others I said that. Yuri, and Noda nodded then walked out.  
"I'm going to stay here with you Otonashi." Kanade said sitting down on a chair next to him.  
"Are you sure Kanade?" He asked. She nodded and Otonashi smiled.  
The rest of the Battlefront had already left and were walking back to Otonashi's house. They walked past a man that was wearing a black and blue hoodie with the hood up and Hinata glared at him as they walked past each other.  
"Hinata. Otonashi said to not worry." Noda said to Hinata.  
"Yeah. But still. He could go after anyone else. He could be going after all of us for fucks sake." Hinata sighed and kept walking. Back at the hospital Otonashi was standing up. He was well enough to leave. He was trying to choose between the two choices. Leave and get killed possibly, or stay and live for a while longer. He decided to leave. He was going to chance his life to stop the man. He woke Kanade up since she fell fast asleep in the chair next to him.  
"Go catch up with the others Kanade. I'll be with you guys soon." He said to her.  
"Why?" She asked tilting her head a little bit.  
"Just do it. Please." He finished grabbing his coat putting it on and walking out of the room and to the elevator and Kanade followed him and he pressed a button then the doors shut and the elevator went down. Otonashi walked out of the building and to the park. Kanade went to Otonashi's house and sat down on the couch waiting for him to come back. The others were talking being loud. Kanade covered her ears and closed her eyes. Otonashi had made it to the park and the man in the black and blue hoodie was there. He had a few others with him.  
"I see you made a full recovery." He spoke.  
"I thought you said we were to settle this alone." Otonashi said.  
"We are. They're just here if you beat me." He replied.  
"You're a fucking pussy." Otonashi said balling his hands into fist running at him punching him in the stomach. The punch and been a direct hit and he flew back a few feet. Otonashi then grab the mans head and slammed it into his knee and the man fell. Bleeding to death. He knew that the man had lost on purpose just so others could do his dirty work. Otonashi looked at them. Meanwhile at Otonashi's house the group had been talking still and Kanade still had her hands over her ears then she got up and ran outside looking for Otonashi. Hinata had noticed and so had Shiina and the two left a few seconds apart from each other. Kanade was halfway down the street about to turn around a corner when she saw someone at the park getting punched and Hinata and Shiina had ran after her.  
"Kanade! STOP!" Hinata yelled running. Kanade has just gotten there and looked at Otonashi punching the hooded man. He then ran towards one of the others punching him across the face knocking him out instantly then grabbed a knife off of him then ran at the last man. He stabbed him in the stomach and sliced him open.  
He then walked over to the hooded man. He grabbed a wallet and looked for a name.  
"Okazaki…"


	5. Chapter five: The man named Okazaki

Chapter Five: The man named Okazaki

Kanade turned back around seeing Hinata and Shiina and walked back to them.  
"Let's go back. Please." She ran back before Otonashi had started walking back and she pulled the two along with her.  
Otonashi was starting to wonder why the man had more people. Then he was starting to believe that there was more of them.  
"I will not tell the other about this. They cannot know. I cannot nor will not let them get involved with my fuck ups." He started walking back to his house. A blank expression was on his face when he got back.  
"Otonashi!" Everyone yelled then Otonashi had covered his ears and fell onto the floor.  
"SHUT UP!" He screamed at them all. He had gotten back up then walked to his room. Everyone was looking at him.  
"Jesus. I wonder what's his problem." Noda had said then

Otonashi stopped and thought to himself.  
'I guess I was lying to myself. I cannot hide what had happened.' He looked at Noda.  
"You wouldn't understand Noda. You never fucking would. None of you would." He walked to his room slamming his door shut and sat down on his bed sighing. His sister was in her room for the past few days then he decided to go see her.  
"Hey Sis." He still had a blank expression on his face. She looked at him.

"Oh hey Otonashi." She smiled.  
"Why were you yelling at your friends?" She asked.  
"Huh? Oh. It's nothing." He lied. The one person he loved more than anyone and would do anything for. He lied to her.  
"Are you sure?" She looked at him innocently. He nodded then walked back out. "Be careful please." She said before he left. He walked back into his room and found Kanade in his bed staring at him.  
"What is wrong?" she tilted her head. "Nothing. I promise." He smiled then lied down closing his eyes slowly drifting asleep and Kanade did as well.

The man that went by the name Okazaki had finally woken up after being knocked out. "Damn. That little fucker's got a good arm. But he won't anymore after the weekend." He pulled out a phone and went through his contacts. He called one of them and the other person picked up. "What is it now sir?" The man had asked.  
"Teenager. Almost an adult I believe. Goes by the name of Otonashi Yuzuru." Okazaki spoke into the phone. "Alright. We'll get some of our men on him." Okazaki hung up. Back at the Yuzuru household, Kanade Taichibana and Otonashi Yuzuru were cuddling and slowly drifting asleep while everyone else was downstairs but slowly falling asleep. A few minutes later, the two were asleep. Everyone else was sitting down and talking.

Hinata was talking to the group about when he saw Kanade leave the house.  
"I really want to know what that was about. She wouldn't leave unless it was to see Otonashi back at the hospital. But he wasn't at the hospital. He left a few minutes prior to Kanade leaving." Yuri looked at him.

"It's best if we leave him AND her alone. Okay? We shouldn't bother him OR her about it. Got it?" They all nodded. "Good. Now let's get some sleep. The band needs to go to practice tomorrow. Noda has to work. And the rest of us. I don't even know." She sat down on a recliner and closed her eyes. The others lied down on the floor or on the couch falling asleep. Yui and Hinata were asleep on the couch together. Matsushita next to the door like a guard dog. TK no where to be seen. Naoi next to the staircase. Shiina under one of the couches for some reason. And so on so forth.

Otonashi was the first of everyone to wake up. He walked to downstairs almost tripping over Naoi and started to make his way to his kitchen. He looked out the window and saw someone there that shouldn't be there. 'Who the hell is this?' He thought to himself. "I should go talk to this guy." He put on a coat and his shoes then grabbed a knife and walked outside.  
"Who are you?" He asked the man. The man looked at him holding a pistol. Otonashi's eyes widened. "Shit." He muttered to himself. "Yeah. That's what I thought. Now go over the fence to the others I brought. If you don't listen we'll kill you and all your friends." Otonashi listened and climbed over the fence to the front of his house then the man that was in the backyard hit him in the back of the head and knocked him out.

"Let's get him out of here. Before the other's notice he's gone." The man spoke. His friends nodded and put him in the trunk of a car.


End file.
